Chodź, zapomnijmy
by sssandera
Summary: Wojna zawsze zbiera swoje żniwo. Czasem jest to czyjeś życie, a czasem szczęście. Jej skutki są nieodwracalne. Ciągną za sobą szereg konsekwencji: tych dobrych i tych złych. Jak Ginny odnajdzie się w powojennej Wielkiej Brytanii, nie mając u boku swego bohatera, którym zawsze musiała się ze wszystkimi dzielić?


_Z dedykacją dla Aniołów, które stale są przy mnie, choć wszystko inne przemija._

* * *

**Chodź, zapomnijmy**

_I __love you, I hate you, I can't get around you__  
__I breathe you, I taste you, I can't live without you__  
__I just can't take anymore this lack of solitude__  
__I guess that I'm out the door and now I'm done with you*_

Ginny pogładziła brzeg kieliszka leniwym ruchem palca wskazującego. Z brzękiem odstawiła szkło na balustradę; kilka kropel czerwonego wina chlupnęło na drewno. Nerwowym gestem zatknęła niesforne pasmo rudych włosów za ucho i powoli zeszła z tarasu. Wilgotne źdźbła trawy muskały jej bose stopy, wywołując przyjemne dreszcze, które rozchodziły się po całym jej ciele, najpierw łaskocząc łydki, a następnie maszerując jak armia żołnierzy wzdłuż kręgosłupa, podnosząc włoski na karku. Księżyc rzucał jedynie słaby blask. Znajdował się w ósmej fazie, tuż przed nowiem. Nieliczne gwiazdy rozjaśniały nieboskłon, nie przerywając głębokiej czerni nieba. _To już rok_, przemknęło Rudej przez głowę.

_Ginny doskonale pamiętała tę noc, kiedy Harry ni stąd, ni zowąd pojawił się w Norze, gdy była sama. Widziała go pierwszy raz od wielu miesięcy. Wojna powoli zbierała swoje żniwo. I choć oficjalnie została zakończona, to trwała wciąż, w każdym z jej uczestników. Odciskała swoje piętno, malując krwią znaki na ludzkich duszach. Ginny zawsze chciała wierzyć, że gdzieś pod tą całą fasadą Wybrańca i Pogromcy Lorda Voldemorta jest jej Harry. Harry, który ponad wszystko inne stawia swoich przyjaciół – jedyne, co mu pozostało. Harry, który wybucha niekontrolowaną złością, by za chwilę wyszeptać skruszone „przepraszam". Jej Harry. Nie Harry, którego pochłonęła wojna i zagrzebała głęboko pod grubą warstwą przykrych wspomnień i doświadczeń. Nie Harry, który nie pozwala jej się do siebie zbliżyć, by pomóc mu w przebijaniu się przez tę nieprzebytą otchłań zgrozy. Ale Ginny wierzyła. Wierzyła, że jej Harry nie umarł._

_Wiara, nadzieja, miłość._

_I w końcu przyszedł. I choć nie odezwał się ani słowem, to Ginny wiedziała. Wiedziała, że teraz pozwoli jej rozebrać jego misterny mur, cegiełka po cegiełce, aż pozostanie tylko on – Harry Potter, chłopiec z komórki pod schodami. _

_Wziął ją w ramiona i mocno przycisnął do piersi. Przylgnęła do niego, wdychając znajomy zapach drzewa sandałowego, czując, jak jego przydługie włosy łaskoczą ją w czoło. Nie wypowiedziała na głos swoich spostrzeżeń, choć widziała, jak doskonale jej ciało pasuje do jego ciała, jak bardzo naturalne jest stanie w opustoszałej kuchni w szczelnym uścisku, jakby mogli zamknąć w swoich ramionach cały świat i ograniczyć do ich dwójki. _

_Nie pytała, dokąd ją zabiera, gdy ją od siebie odsunął i zachęcająco wyciągnął dłoń. Bez wahania splotła swoje długie palce z jego, rozkoszując się badaniem faktury jego zgrubiałej skóry, wyszukując opuszkami blizn, których położenie znała niemalże na pamięć. _

_Aportowali się w jakiejś nieznanej okolicy, wśród gór i łąk, z wartkim strumyczkiem i chatką na skraju lasu. Idealny obrazek jako zapowiedź równie idealnego życia. _

_Ginny wiedziała, że bańki mydlane to bardzo nietrwały materiał, ale najczarniejsze scenariusze nigdy nie dochodzą do głosu w idyllicznych krainach. Jednak jak każda bańka, tak i ta, stworzona przez Harry'ego i Ginny, kiedyś musiała prysnąć. _

– Weasley, on nie wróci –odezwał się jakiś głos tuż za jej plecami, ściągając ją do ciemnego ogrodu.

To wszystko Ginny też pamiętała. I choć nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak do tego doszło – nie żałowała.

_Stała w głównym holu Ministerstwa Magii, tuż obok Fontanny Magicznego Braterstwa. Pod pachą ściskała niewielki plik artykułów, jednocześnie obracając knuta pomiędzy palcami prawej ręki. Zastanawiała się, czy powinna według mugolskiego zwyczaju, o którym powiedział jej Harry, wrzucić monetę do fontanny i liczyć na łut szczęścia. Nie wierzyła w takie zabobony, ale skoro wszystko, w czym do tej pory pokładała nadzieje i czemu oddawała serce, okazało się nieprawdą, to może po prostu wierzyła w nie to, co trzeba? Wysunęła dłoń; blade odbicie zalśniło na powierzchni niezmąconej wody. W tym samym momencie ktoś potrącił ją ramieniem. Papiery powolnym slalomem spłynęły na posadzkę, a knut z chlupotem wpadł w głębiny fontanny. Schyliła się po rozrzucone arkusze, poniewczasie orientując się, kim jest mężczyzna, schylający się, by jej pomóc. Z początku jego twarz nie wyrażała zupełnie nic, jednak jego mina uległa diametralnej zmianie, gdy ich spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Ginny podejrzewała, że przeraziła go pustka w jej oczach. A może miała wszystkie uczucia wymalowane na czole? Nie zastanawiała się nad tym. To nie miało... _Nie miałoby _żadnego znaczenia, gdyby nie złapał jej za rękę i nie pociągnął w kierunku kominka, gdyby nie wylądowali na jakiejś opustoszałej ulicy, gdyby nie pociągnął jej do baru i gdyby oboje nie zalali się w trupa, próbując utopić własne smutki. On potrzebował towarzystwa do kieliszka, a ona… Ona sama nie wiedziała, czego potrzebuje. Potrzebowała Harry'ego. Ale Harry był poza jej zasięgiem; jak gwiazdy, których nie sposób dotknąć. I choć Malfoy wciąż był dupkiem, i choć wciąż z dumą prezentował swą arystokratyczną otoczkę, to jednak było w nim coś takiego, co trzymało przy nim Ginny. Coś, co ich połączyło. _

_Ich wspólnym przekleństwem był Harry Potter. _

_I choć sfery, w jakich Wybraniec odgrywał główną rolę w ich życiu, były całkowicie odmienne – to nie miało najmniejszego znaczenia. _

– Gdzieś tam jest Harry. – Wykonała nieokreślony ruch ręką.

– Jest.

– Brakuje mi go – wyszeptała.

– Pamiętaj, że to jego wybór. I z pewnością teraz tęskni.

Ginny uniosła brwi w geście powątpienia, choć wiedziała, że Malfoy nie może zobaczyć tego gestu.

– Tęskni, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, kogo zostawił na rzecz nielogicznych przekonań, że wojna wyprała go z uczuć.

– Czy ty próbujesz mi słodzić w dość zawoalowany sposób? – spytała Ginny z nutą sarkazmu, odwracając się do Dracona i rzucając mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

Wzruszył ramionami i odparł:

– Może.

– To nie o to chodzi w… naszym układzie – szepnęła cicho i z powrotem spojrzała w niebo.

– A o co? – spytał, przysuwając się bliżej i kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Ginny. –  
O Bliznowatego? O miłość?

– O zapomnienie – mruknęła Ginny, ledwie poruszając wargami i puszczając mimo uszu obelgę, skierowaną w stronę Harry'ego.

– Więc chodź… Zapomnijmy – wyszeptał i złapał ją za rękę, ciągnąc w stronę domu.

Wiara, nadzieja… miłość.

_Keep you apart deep in my heart separate from the rest,__  
__where I like you the best and keep the things you forgot__**_

oOo

– Astorio, poznaj proszę Ginny, moją współlokatorkę.

oOo

– Ginny, czy zechciałabyś być matką chrzestną Scorpiusa? – spytał niewinnie Draco pewnego poranka podczas śniadania.

Zaskoczona Ruda zamrugała szybko oczami i przełknęła kęs tostu, który nieznośnie stanął jej w gardle. Rzuciła spłoszone spojrzenie Astorii, która wpatrywała się w nią równie intensywnie, jak Draco.

– Z przyjemnością – odparła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Wiedziała, że spłonie w piekle za te wszystkie kłamstwa.

oOo

– Ciociu Ginewro, tato*** mówi, że zjawili się już pierwsi goście. Zaprasza do ogrodu na powitalny kieliszek wina – powiedział Scorpius, stając w progu pokoju swojej matki chrzestnej.

Pomieszczenie było urządzone gustownie, według szalonej wizji artystycznej właścicielki. Delikatnie żółte ściany, zwiewne białe firanki, jasne drewno mebli i kilka osobistych rzeczy wystawionych na widok publiczny stwarzały przytulną, ale wyważoną atmosferę, którą dodatkowo potęgował kominek obstawiony pamiątkowymi zdjęciami.

Ginny, siedząc na bujanym fotelu i miętosząc w dłoniach _Proroka Codziennego_, odwróciła się do Scorpiusa i uśmiechnęła lekko. Wyrósł z niego przystojny chłopak, niezwykle podobny do swojego ojca. Właśnie miał rozpocząć szósty rok w Hogwarcie, przewyższał Ginny o głowę, a jego rysy twarzy powoli zaczynały stawać się bardziej męskie. Kobiece oko Rudej dostrzegało zarysowaną linię szczęki, pełne usta, kształtny nos i duże, szare oczy, zwykle podejrzliwie, choć równie często przyjazne, co było tak niepodobne do Dracona, kiedy sam miał szesnaście lat.

Kiedy Ginny zgadzała się zostać chrzestną dziecka Astorii i Dracona, nie spodziewała się, że pokocha tego chłopca na tyle mocno, by pozwolił jej… zapomnieć. I choć było to uczucie całkowicie odmienne od tego, którym darzyła Harry'ego, wystarczyło, by wepchnąć sercu knebel w usta.

– Oczywiście, zaraz zajdę na dół – odparła.

Chłopak skinął głową i zamknął drzwi.

Ginny wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i podniosła ze stolika swoją bzową różdżkę. Służyła jej już tyle lat, czas, aby przydała się po raz kolejny. Drewno przyjemnie ciążyło jej w dłoni, kiedy rzucała stanowcze Incendiona kominek. Ogień buchnął wesołym płomieniem, drwa zaskwierczały cicho. Nim Ginny zdążyła się rozmyślić, cisnęła wymiętoszony artykuł prosto w objęcia niszczycielskiego żywiołu.

Uśmiechnęła się smutno, z tęsknotą patrząc na gorejącego _Proroka Codziennego. _Odwróciła się i szybkim krokiem ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

Wiara zniknęła już dawno.

Miłość zwiędła, pozostawiając po sobie złudne wrażenie, jakby wydarzyła się w innym życiu.

A nadzieja… Nadzieja, która podobno umiera ostatnia… Właśnie płonęła na stosie wraz  
z krzykliwym nagłówkiem _Proroka_: „Harry Potter nie żyje".

* * *

* Saliva – Always („Kocham cię, nienawidzę cię, nie potrafię się do ciebie zbliżyć. Wdycham cię, smakuję cię, nie mogę bez ciebie żyć. Po prostu nie mogę znieść tego braku i samotności. Podejrzewam, że jestem poza drzwiami i teraz z tobą skończyłem.")

** Elliott Smith – Between the bars („Zatrzymam cię samą głęboko w moim sercu, oddzieloną od reszty, gdzie najbardziej mi się podobałaś, i zapamiętam rzeczy, które ty zapomnisz.")

***Spieszę z wyjaśnieniami odnośnie tego zwrotu, a nie jakiegoś bardziej oficjalnego jak to zwykło być w rodzinie Malfoyów. Chciałam przez to delikatnie zaznaczyć, że Draco wychowywał swojego syna całkowicie odmiennie niż niegdyś Lucjusz jego. Był dla niego „tatą", nie „ojcem".


End file.
